Outbreak in Raccoon
by ChildoftheShadowDemon
Summary: READ AND REVIEW!Peter Bainner, a 17 yr. old Lamnia, has lost all memory he has, and took a flight to Raccoon City. Now he has to survive zombies, mutants, and worst of all... his Mother! STORY IS FINISHED!
1. Flight to fright

Prologue

Peter stumbled into his old neighborhood, Front Street, exhausted from his from his adventures in London, without any recollection of the last three years of his life. His name, his friends, his history, even his knowledge of how inhuman he was, all lost in the dark abyss that was his mind. A crowd of neighbor kids was playing in the street. He looked over to his left and saw a house, or rather the burnt remains of one. All it was now was a charred pile of ash. _Must've been a huge fire_, he thought. Suddenly, he was struck with a blinding white flash. When the wave light passed, images came over him and he saw three people pinned to a wall, one boy and two girls. One man, teenager by the look of him, was sprawled on the floor, looking up at him in horror. Then he was tackled and he was once again hit with the light and he came back to the now quiet neighborhood.

The kids had returned to their homes and the sun had set. Peter rubbed his eyes, his vision regaining focus and his balance replenishing. His mind racing, he walked on, wandering to the nearest airport. He turned out his pockets and, luckily, found some cash…three hundred dollars to be precise. He didn't know how it got there, but he was grateful. Looking down the flight list, and saw that the only flight that was not either delayed or had already taken off was the flight to Raccoon City.

There was no other decision. The choice was inevitable. "Raccoon City it is then.", Peter said to himself.


	2. Wanted Ad: Shelter

Chapter 1

The flight was long and boring. They showed Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He was having flashbacks all day. Images of teenagers flying on broomsticks, of a Chinese girl with black hair, a man with fangs, and a mysterious blue door were what he saw.

Strolling down the street, he saw the Kendo's Gun Shop. He walked inside and browsed the wares. "Is there anything in particular I can help you with?", the clerk asked, his nametag reading Kevin Kendo. "I am looking for a handgun with excellent sighting, can fire eighteen shots to a clip, and is easy to holster. I also need seven clips of eighteennine millimeterrounds.", Peter replied. The only thing he remembered was how to describe his favorite gun but he couldn't remember the name.

"How old are you, boy?", Kendo asked, looking awestricken that a minor as young as him could describe a gun so well. "I...", He thought for a moment," I dont know." Kendo raised an eyebrow. "Well, you look eighteen so I'll let you buy the gun... besides.. you gotta be related to Barry Burton. He's the only other person in this city who can describe a gun as well as you.", he replied, "The gun you just described was a Glock 17, the standard issue for the Raccoon Police."

Kendo went into the storage room and returned with a box of clips and containers of 9mm bullets. He reached under the counter, pulled out a Glock and set it on top. "Do you sell gunbelts?", Peter asked, loading a clip into the empty chamber. "Yes we do.", Kendo replied, handing him one, "Your total will be two hundred and twelve dollars." Peter handed over the money, fitted the extra clips in his belt, holstered his weapon, and stepped outside. He had thirty eight dollars left over, so he walked to the Big Apple Hotel.

"I would like to rent a room.", Peter said. "Im sorry sir, but we currently have no vaccancies.", the receptionist said, even though Peter saw multiple keys on the wall behind him. "What are those keys for then, if you have no vaccancies?", He asked. "Maybe I wasnt making myself clear enough...", the man said, snobillyleaning over the counter, looking like christmas had come early... maybe he liked being indecent on the verbal level, " We currently have no vaccancies for people who are, how do I say, inadequate for our services." "What! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR CUSTOMERS!", he screamed, slamming hisfist down on the counter. "Security! Get this ingrate out of here!" Two security officers, one white and one black, grabbed him and threw him from the building. "PRICKS! GEEZ! STUCK UP PIGS!" The officers unholstered their weapons. "CRAP!", He screamed, running down the street.

He came to a fork in the road, to his left was the R.P.D, to his right, J's bar diner. Even though he thought that the Big Apple was pretty rude, he didnt think he needed to report them. He stared towards the diner, his stomach growling beyond belief. He ordered a hamburger and some mashed potatoes. After he got done eating, which was an hour later, a R.P.D. officer came in, followed shortly by the same two security guards from the hotel, and a journalist. Time to leave..., he thought. He paid his bill and left, sneaking in the shadows as not to be seen. He continued down the street and found a small two story motel. He paid for a room and collapsed on the bed when he got in. Peter fell asleep immediately.


	3. Survival

Peter awoke to a woman's scream from the room above him. He got up and put on his belt and checked his gun. The door started to shake and rattle as something on the other side banged and slammed on it. Peter trained his gun on the large wooden plank, backing into the bathroom. Peter overstepped and fell into the tub. The door busted open and seven shadowy figures stumbled into the room. Looking around frantically, his eyes set themselves upon a wooden-handle plunger. Getting up, Peter picked up the plunger and swung it at the closest one. Time seemed to slow down as the rubber part of the plunger flew towards the moonlit face of the creature. From the moonlight, Peter saw that the thing was human, but only slightly. It's right eye was bulging and pus-filled, while the left eye was hanging from the socket. Chunks of skin weremissing fromit's face, including the nose. Blood was spreadacross it's lips,mixed with drool.Peter could smell the decay from thecreature.The plunger collided with the right side of the head and tore off rotting skin and shattered brittle bone. As a final spasm, the zombie's hand shot out and slapped Peter, knocking him back into the tub. "That's it!", he screamed, crawling from the huge bucket," Target Practice!" He shot one of the slobbering carrion in the temple. Letting out a wail of defeat, it fell. Peter pulled the trigger repeatedly, changing targets with every shot. One of them caught a bullet through the oral cavity, shattering two teeth and penatrating the back of the monster's throat. The bullet continued to fly and lodged itself in the brain of the dead distorted man behind it. All seven of the things, the zombies, had fallen and liemotionless in pools of blood on the creaky floor. Searching the bodies, Peter came up with half a packet of matches, a zippo lighter, a pencil and some paper clips and pocket lint. He put the flammable objects in his pockets, the pencil in his pack, and entered the putrid smelling hallway.

Observing his surroundings, he saw, well... heard first, three zombies down the hall to his left, and a flight of stairs to his right. Peter put the rubber part of the plunger on the floor, put his foot on it, and pulled up on the handle. The wooden pole came sliding out with little resistance and Peter moved towards the shuffling corpses. One of the zombies lunged for him and slammed it's jaws down but, instead of biting skin,it gotthe gunbarrel stuck in his mouth and a bullet sliced it's spinal cord. The other two came at him and their skulls had a conversation with the wooden handle.

Rushing down the stairs, he saw a huge, bulking creature that looked remotely like Andre the Giant with purple tubes sticking out his neck and shoulders, was standing in the lobby, dead people strewn about the room. Peter jumped back behind the corner... and into the arms of a drooling cannibal. "Ah!", Peter cried, aiming his gun in between the eyes of the zombie and fired, decimating the woman's face. He turned the corner and hurried to the bar. Peter grabbed some rags and stuffed them inside bottles of Sake, Beringer, and Alazair. Capping the bottles, he stuffed them inside his pack and left the hotel. Peter searched the nearest police car and found a Barretta M92F in the glove compartment with three clips, and a Benelli 12 gauge in the backseat with two shells. He quickly seached another car but only came up with a single clip for the 9mm. The boy hurried down the street and into the R.P.D.

On the desk were three clips for the 9mm, and seven shells werespread across the main hall and under the desk. He checked all the doors and found that they were all locked except for one. Peter entered and as soon as he closed the door, he heard a slow hiss. He holstered the Glock 17 and pulled out the Benelli. He peeked around the corner to find a red-skinned creature with it's brain exposed crawling around on the floor. Peter slowly turned the corner and fired twice, once at the right hind leg and once at the left shoulderblade. The creature shreiked in agony, turned around, and lunged at Peter.


	4. Memory's return

Peter ducked and the moster crashed through the window. He reloaded the shotgun & put it away. Diving into his pack, he pulled out one of the bottles. Peter opened the bottle and pulled out the wet rag. He yanked the lighter from his back pocket and lit the soaked towel, which caught fire instantly. The creature leaped back in and shot it's tongue out at him. Peter chucked the bottle of flaming ale at the thing. It's tongue wrapped around the bottle and retracted inside it's mouth. Peter pulled out the Glock, ejected the clip and slammed in a new one. Taking aim, he fired two shots down the throat of the mutant. He took cover as the bullets smashed through the bottle, setting fire to the rest of the alcohol. The creature squealed and shrieked as it's insides were ignited. Body parts flew everywhere and the walls were painted with blood. He celebrated a short victories, because two more of the monsters came in through the window. "Shit!", he yelled, turning and running down the hall. Something hit him in the back and he flew through the doorway. The creatures leaped for him but he shut the door and pressed against it. Two thuds made the door shudder and Peter heard a squishing sound. Peter opened the door and saw two crumpled bodies on the floor. The one who was closest to him had it's head crushed in and the other was stunned. Peter saw it's tone and recognized his blood on it. He pulled the shotgun from his back and pointed the weapon at it's head, staring mercilessly into it's... eyes? The creature started to stir and Peter fired, causing the monster's head to explode.

Peter walked on and a little girl turned the corner and ran into him. She fell backward and stared up at him. She could tell he wasnt human. "Who are you?", Peter asked looking down at her. "Sherry Birkin.", she replied looking almost terrified. A monsterous roar came from the direction that the girl had just come. "Go!", Peter yelled, pulling out two bottles. Sherry dashed away as a giant figure crashed through the door. Peter lit the rags and threw them at the thing. The monsterous man caught both bottles and threw them back at Peter. "What the hell!", Peter screamed, diving out of the way. The bottles shattered and created a wall of fire.

"Fine! You wanna play 'Hot Potato'? Let's play!", Peter said, lighting another one and tossing it the monster's way. Just before the monster caught it, Peter fired his Barretta, shattering the bottle. The creature caught fire and let out a roar of defeat as it threw itself out the window. "Im all through with the rags.", Peter mumbled.

"Hello Peter.", came a female voice from behind him. He turned and saw a tall woman. Somehow he felt a connection with her, one he didnt have with anyone else. "Who are you?", Peter asked, pulling out his Glock and training the two guns on her. "You don't remember me?", she asked, walking towards him and giving him a hurt look. "Don't come any closer!", Peter cried, setting his fingers on the trigger. Her look subsided and she grinned, gettinga gleam in her eye, "Well, I'll just have to remind you." She appeared in front of him and brought her elbow into his jaw. The second that her skin made contact, he remembered everything that had happened. Her name was Akasha, and she wasnt human. Peter flew into the wall but caught himslef an clung to it. "Akasha? But I disposed of you!" "No, you didnt. You only put me in a temporary sleep. But thanks to muggles, I was awakened."

"Why did you come back?", he asked with a scowl. "To torture you, why else?", she replied, a grin spreading across her face. "Not funny, Akasha. There are zombies, lickers, and other things outside...", a door crashed open, "Well, okay, everywhere now.", he said, rushing towards the noise. "STARS!", the hidden creature bellowed. "Feck!", Peter exclaimed, sliding to a stop and running back the way he came. "Akasha! Run! It's Nemesis!", he yelled, grabbing onto her and kept running. He suddenly stopped and fell onto the floor. Apparantly, he couldnt pull Akasha an inch. He got up and aimed the shotgun at Nemesis to slow it down, but to no success. The seven foot monster fird it's rocket and Peter hit the deck. The projectile exploded, propelling Peter and Akasha two feet away from the Nemesis. "Peter run!", Akasha screamed getting up. Peter turned and ran down the hall. And when he turned the corner, six zombies dove for him, two of which were cops, and Peter fired until all of the undead were, as they should be, dead. He heard a window break and Akasha scream. _Akasha, no!_ Peter rounded the corner and saw a torn piece of Akasha's clothing clutched in Nemesis's hand.

"AKASSHHHAAAAAA!", he yelled, his cry turning into a growl as his body began to change. His pulse increased, eyes glowed yellow, teeth sharped, nails lengthened, and the pigment of his skin turning a very deep shade of blue. He was no longer in his human form. He lept at Mr. Staple Face. Peter remembered a bit of information he obtained that Nemesis's weak spot was it's left shoulder artery. He locked on target and ripped open the pulsing muscle. The hulking mass of flesh and muscle fell and created a pool of purple blood that seeped through the floor and disappeared to the floor below. He fled through the window and ran to the Big Apple Hotel. The place he tried to stay.


	5. Concious

As he attepmted to reach the door of the hotel, he was thrown to the side by a bulking Nemesis as it ran towards the building and out the window. "Nemesis!", Peter screamed, jumping out after the hulking monster. He just missed a speeding trolley that the mutant had landed on, and instead landed onto the tracks. Electricity flew throughout the young Lamnia's body and threw him into the back door of the light rail. He quickly regained his focus when he heard the gunshots of an M16 assult rifle. Peter climbed onto the roof of the trolley and punched a hole in the roof. He stuck his head inside only to pull it back out, for a stream of rounds had come in his direction. He then heard some screaming and the clink of a pin being pulled from a Fragmentation Grenade! "Dammit!", Peter screamed, leaping off of the car only to be thrown into a building twenty stories up.

As soon as he hit the side of the skyscraper, a hunk of flying metal frame from the wreck plunged into his abdomin and pinned him to the huge stone box. "FUCK!", Peter screamed in agonyas he looked down at the huge piece of metal sticking in his stomach. He broke off the pole up to an inch away from his body and slid himself off with much pain. Peter fell to the street below... right into the middleof acrowd of zombies. He got up and swung the pole at the shuffling dead until he was too weak to swing anymore. He then flew above the group of carrion and summoned the last of his energy to create a ball of glowing white light around the zombies. "Hietsu-zohem!", He cried weakly as the ball closed in on the walking deceased until the ball became so small you'd need a microscope to see it. The teenage Lamnia lost conciousness and plunged to the ground.


	6. Unarmed Escape

"Peter… Peter…. Wake up Peter… you're not dead yet…"

Peter awoke to find himself laid out on a deskina room on the topfloor ofa hospital with bandages on his wound. "Get up Peter!", Akasha said, punching him in his side. "If you don't mind, I'd rather you didn't do that! I have a gaping hole near there!", Peter exclaimed angrily. "Oh quit your whining... its already bandaged! I also shoved a few painkillers into your system.", she replied, her back to him and shaking her hand over her shoulder. "Whatever, it still hurts.", he mumbled, looking around for his weapons. "Looking for something?", Akasha replied opening a shaking door. The room filled with zombies. "Theres a shotgun on the desk there.", yelled Akasha, rising to the ceiling to stay out of the path of the cannibalistic dead. Peter rushed for the Bennelli, aimed, and fired... only to hear a dry click. "Goodbye, Peter.", Akasha said, punching a hole in the roof and flying away, with his gun belt on her. "AKASHA!", Peter screamed, gazing after the female Lamnia. The mob of the rotting carrion closed in on Peter and he was trapped.

Peter jumped over the crowd and broke down a door opposite the entry of the zombies. Rushing through room to room, Peter picked up things like pen-knives, darts, and broomsticks, each having no effect on the crowd of former humans. He came by a wardrobe with a duffel bag of bug spray in it. He chucked the bag at the crowd, creating a domino effect. Peter pulled out his matches and lit one, sticking it back in the box, and threw it at the bag, which caught fire immediately. The flammable canisters exploded and blew the undead apart. The hybrid leaped out the window and walked all the way to Kendo's Gun Shop.


	7. Akasha's Fun Games

Kendo's store was completely thrashed. When he reached the area, Mr. Kendo, who had been completely gnawed on, rose off the floor and came after Peter, moaning hungrily. Peter jumped over the old man and landed behind the counter. Kendo's corpse turned around and walked towards the inhuman creature, but ran into the counter. Peter chuckled as the zombie tried it's best to walk through the obstacle in it's way. _Its not going to keep walking into the counter for long,_ Peter's instincts told him. Peter looked around for a weapon and found one. A Mac 11 with one clip in it. Mr. Kendo groaned with hunger and climbed onto the counter. Peter opened up on the cannibal and saw it's hideous and mangled face decimate under the incredible, point blank fire-power. Blood painted the walls and smeared across the glass of the counter.

Peter pushed the body off the counter and smashed the glass. From the inside of the display case he pulled a couple of incendinary grenades, a Barretta M92F, and three clips. In the shelves behind the counter, he found two bottles of sake, a container of gunpowder, a couple dirty cleaning rags, a box of 12 gauge shells, a clip for the Glock that Akasha took and a throwing knife. Off the gun racks came a 12 gauge Bennelli, a Remington 597 rifle, a 6 shot SAA (Single Action Army), and another Mac 11. Peter found four clips for the Mac 11's under the cash register. He put all the clips in his backpack, the handguns in his pockets, and the rifles making an X on his back. He stepped on the mainstreet and an army of zombie came at him, ignoring the corpses they were already chewing on. "Bring it on..", Peter growled, unslinging the Benneli and cocking it.

"Hi Peter!", Akasha called from atop the Kendo's Gun Shop. "Akasha, I want my gun belt back!", he replied, blasting away at the first few zombies that were closest to him. "Nope.", she said, and flew away.

Peter unslung the remington as well and fired both at the city of the dead. Zombie's chest cavities and heads exploded until there was a wall of the carrion blocking the dead army. Moans and shuffles could be heard from beyond the barrier of lifeless manekins. Peter went through the back doorandwent to the hospital. When he got there he accessed a computer and hacked into the system.

Computer systems check... executing

please wait...

WhiteUmbrellaviral research archive accessed...

Listing programs...

Projects in progress

Virus notes

Operation Watchdog

Peter clicked on the first option.

Projects in Progress...

Project name code name objective

Nemesis T-003 Eliminate STARS members

N/A T-001 Obtain G-virus

Print Data?...

No.

Virus Notes...

Virus Project

G-virus Unknown

Ne-Gene Nemesis

T-virus T-001

V-virus Unknown

Print data?...

Yes.

Printing...

Printing complete...

Operation Watchdog...

Watchdogs...

Currently Active...

Nicholai Genovef

Print data?...

No.

Log off?...

Yes.

Peter, who was amazed at what he discovered, decided to obtain the G-virus and the NE-Gene. "Whatcha lookin' at?", Akasha said resting her head on his shoulder. "Whaaaaaaa!", Peter screamed and jumped,"I'll only tell you if you give me my guns back." "Nope.", she said, and walked out the door. "Grrrr...", Peter growled and chased after her. He chased her all the way to a cathedral looking building. On his tail the entire way was the army of zombies that broke through the wall of the motionless dead. When he entered and bolted the door, he looked around and saw Akasha nowhere. "Akasha!", Peter yelled, and ducked instantly as Akasha swooped down to clothesline him. "Having fun?", she asked, taunting him in midair. He gave her a look like 'does it look like im having fun?' and she laughed, descending to the doorway. "See ya.", she said, and opened the door only to be attacked by the army of zombies that was following Peter. She easily slaughtered enough of them to get away, but lost the gun belt in the process. _She's got fire, I'll give her that_, Peter thought mowing down zombies to get to the exit. Along the path he picked up the belt and ran on the roofs to get to the hospital.

When he got there he saw a southern american looking man running full speed from it. Within the next two seconds, he knew why. The hospital exploded and a piece of the door came flying at Peter. "Dammit...", Peter mumbled as he took the door edge to the face. It took of a part of Peter's face, but not enough to kill him, not that it could. He rushed off to the nearest pharmacy.


	8. Viral infection

Peter broke through the window to get in, but only managed to give himself a pain in his hand as well as setting off the alarm. _Need to find a surture kit_, Peter thought, looking around. He found some painkillers behind the counter and a surture kit in the back room. He stitched up the chunk of skin hanging off his head and looked in a mirror... he looked like a blue Nemesis. Deciding to obtain the NE-gene and the G-virus samples, he seeked out Nemesis. When he foundthe STARS killer, it was just entering the abandoned Umbrella facility. Peter called out to it and it came barreling down the bridgeway towards him. He did a jump and flip, slicing open the artery on Nemesis' neck, and put a bottle there to collect a bottleful of NE-Gene. He stuffed it in his pack and left the growling hulk of flesh to bleed out.

He then remembered that he could smell something that smelled like the sewers. It came from Sherry Birkin's necklace. He tracked Sherry's scent to an underground facility under the R.P.D. He tried to take the elevator down but it was broken so Peter slipped through the hole in the floor and fell to the bottom. Peter landed on the electrical system and was thrown into the wall opposite the shaft and put a dent in the door. "Dammit.", Peter groaned, getting up and walking towards the west lab. In the hall, the ceiling collapsed in front of him, and there stood the beast from the R.P.D. Helashed out at Peter and hit him in the chest with a claw, ripping the shirt and slicing open the skin. Peter flew into the door, his pack coming off while flying toward it, and spilling the contents out. The gunpowder tipped over andspilled out over the floor. Peter tore off the rest ofhis shirt, put a part of it on the gunpowder, put all of his things back in his pack, ignited the lighter, and threw the lighter at the shirt. It landed on it, setting the shirt on fire and causing the gunpowder to explode. It threw Peter out the door and over the rail, past the giant fluttering moth, and down two floors... about twenty stories down.

When he awokehe waslyingin a boiler-looking room with vats of molten lava, he heard a girl scream. "Sherry! Toss your locket here!", a mysterious woman yelled.

_That locket must have the G-virus inside of it!_, Peter thought, and looked up. The woman who called to Sherry threw the locket over the edge and a monster in a trenchcoat came crashing after it. Peter lept out over the vat of lava and caught the locket, getting out of the way just in time to avoid the monsterous man that fell into the vat. As soon as Peter hit the floor, a great vibration shook him and threw him to the floor, the G-virus sample smashing on his arm just before a clump of lava hit his arm.

It created a hardened surface and cover his arm from his elbow to his knuckles. Peter punched the wall to try and break it off but only succeeded to make the wall vibrate and shake the vat where the monster fell into, causing the beast to climb out of the vat and come after Peter. T-001 swung it's claw at Peter and Peter tried to dodge but wasnt as fast as he always was. It hit him in the head and he flew into a steel pipe. _Why did I slow down?_, the young lamnia asked himself. His vision was blurring. _Wait a minute... The G-virus smashed on my arm before the molten lava hit it, im infected!_

"If I'm going to die, then I'll leave nothing to be taken from me!", Peter screamed, taking out the bottle of NE-Gene and draning it. Instantly his vision became normal and his strength enhanced, bulging his muscles, breaking open the metal covering on his arm, and exposing rapidly healing flesh. T-001 came at him again and Peter punched a crater in his chest. The hit was so strong that T-001 flew over the rail and into the bottomless pit below. "Goodbye... T-001.", Peter muttered, looking out over the rail.


	9. Lamnia's Last Stand

"Akasha?"

Akasha swung her hand out and it became almost completely elastic, reaching out and smacking Peter across the face, leaving a whiplash gash on his cheek. She swung again but Peter caught her hand and pulled her in, dislocating her elbow. She popped it back into place and uppercut Peter through the roof and onto it. Peter felt the air drain from his lungs when Akasha brought her fist into his diaphragm. The stone roof shook when Akasha jumped throught the hole and landed right on top of Peter, making cracks in the ground around him. He threw her off. "Akasha dont do this!", he cried, picking her up, with her struggling wildly. She bit him and he threw her into a fire three blocks away. He watched as the flame grew as she burned. He transformed and his pantlegs ripped. He could tell she wasnt dead. Akasha rose from the fire, the ripped clothes she wore burned off, and she transformed, becoming more powerful than Peter.

Miles away, Peter could hear the sound of a missle beings lauched the smell of the flammable fuel being burned, and saw the small dot coming straight for the R.P.D. Peter flew towards there, his power returned to him, and waited for Akasha to follow him. Apparantly she was too angry to hear anything, fury blinding and deafening her. She tailed him and just as he turned she struck him, knocking him off the edge of the roof. Peter caught himself and lashed out, slicing open her cheek. Blood began to flow from the cut very slowly. The missle was about thirty miles away. Peter grappled with Akasha leading her into the path of the missle. He got her in a headlock and held her still in front of the oncoming projectile. She saw it now. "Peter! Is this anyway to treat your mother!", she shreiked, struggling as hard as she could to break free, but with no success. "You'll kill us both!", she yelled. The missle was two miles away. "The virus must not live.", he whispered in her ear, the missle two feet away. It plunged itself through Akasha's stomach and out Peter's back, dragging them to the wall of the R.P.D.

The explosion eliminated the two lamnia, along with all of Raccoon City, and the virus of Umbrella, that Dr. William Birkin had spent his life working on, and many of Umbrella's important facilities. The G-virus had been distroyed, the infected lamnia annihilated, and Raccoon City wiped of the map forever. But Umbrella wasnt finished...


End file.
